A Friend In Need
by Jump In A Hole
Summary: Whenever Dick needs help, which is quite a lot, Mac is there to come to his rescue. MacDick relationship.


**So, This is my first story on here. Been sitting in a notebook for a year, and so I decided to see if it was any good, by other peoples standards. It's a MacDick, because I love them together. I don't own the characters, only my plot line. This is a one shot, because I've never been very good at continuing stuff after one chapter.  
Characters/Pairing: MacDick relationship**

"Mackie!" Dick said with enthusiasm. "Ready to get your but kicked?"

"Oh, I think it is you whose butt is going to be kicked." Mac said, knowingly.

"Yeah, well, a guy can dream, right?" Dick shrugged, picking up his controller and handing Mac hers. They'd been hanging out every Thursday for the past few months, playing video games or watching a movie from his and Logan's massive collection.

"So, what are we playing today?"

"Crazy Taxi!" Dick said, opening the start menu.

"Huh?"

"It's a game."

"Never heard of it… and it doesn't sound like anything you'd own."

"I know. Brand new, too. I was at Blockbuster today and I found it and I bought it and now I'm playing it with you." Dick said, matter-of-factly.

"Let me see the case." Mac ordered, and he handed it to her. She found an instruction manual in the front. "I guess we're suppose to find people to take where ever they wanna go as fast as we can…"

"Okay, so…we just?" Dick stuffed a chip in his mouth. Mac walked herself through the menus until she got to the beginning of the game.

"You ready?"

"You're on, Ghost world."

* * *

"Mac Attack! I need your help." Dick pleaded over the phone.

"What is it now?" Mac asked, annoyed.

"You just have to come over here. I'm a dude in distress."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Mac hung up the phone and made her way over to his suite. When she got there, Dick opened the door immediately. He had a slightly confused face. "What took so long?"

"It's been 5 minutes. Now show me whatever it is you need help with." Mac followed Dick over to some kind of contraption with an apple next to it.

"What is this?"

"I bought it today. It's supposed to turn this apple into a slinky…but I don't know how it works."

"Why did you buy it then?" Mac asked, irritated.

"Dude. Who wouldn't want to turn an apple into a slinky?!" Dick said excitedly.

"Just, throw me the box." He shrugged and did as she told. She caught it and found vague directions on the bottom. She marched over, and followed step by step until she'd figured it out. She twisted the handle over and over until she ended up with an apple core and an apple slinky.

"Dude, Mac, I could kiss you!" Dick pulled upward at the top of the apple, as the rest of it spiraled down. After about 3 seconds it broke, leaving Dick with a small part as the rest fell back into Macs hands.

"Whoa…" He commented. "It still tastes like an apple." He observed as he took a bite.

"What'd you expect?" Mac wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"But, it's like…and…whatever." Dick gave up, throwing his apple bit across the room into the trash. "Swish." He whispered.

"Dick! What did you do that for?!" Mac yelled.

"Do you want it?" He asked, motioning to the rest of the apple in her hand and ignoring her question.

"Not really, but…" She was confused as he grabbed the apple remains from her hand and threw that in the trash as well.

"Don't like apples." He shrugged, jumping over the top of the couch and plopping down on the other side.

"Then why'd you buy it in the first place?" She asked, sitting beside him.

"I don't know. It looked cool." He shrugged again, moving to the stacks of DVDs next to the TV. Mac rolled her eyes as she sank back into the couch.

* * *

"Dude, is this thing machine washable?" He asked, holding her shirt. They had fooling around in the kitchen. She'd stayed over the night before, them having had a pulled an all-nighter, playing massive and unhealthy amounts of Halo. She was trying to eat the waffles she'd gotten from room service, but he'd insisted on flicking bitts of whipped cream at her. She decided throw to syrup at him, and it had escalated from there. By the end of it, they were so sticky, covered head to toe in who knows what, they thought it best to find a change of clothes. She'd just taken a shower, and having nothing to wear, she stole a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. He had a feeling she had nothing on besides that, seeing as she had a handful of clothes in her hand. He couldn't help but think how hot she looked in his clothes. He's seen girls wear his clothes, but Mac just looked… really, really, good. She probably smelled like his shampoo. _Dude, _never_ gonna wash that stuff ever!_ But he really shouldn't be having these thoughts. Him and Mac were just friends. Hell, she dated his brother, who'd jumped off the Grand, like, 5 months ago. He _really_ shouldn't be thinking of her like that.

"I don't remember. Check the tag." She said, drying her hair with a towel. Dick was only wearing jeans, and you could see the rim of his boxers on top. But his chest was…fully, completely, and utterly naked. Not that she didn't enjoy looking; she just… kind of couldn't… stop. His muscular chest and arms were bare and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Why am I doing this again?" he wondered, looking at the tag on the back of the shirt. He looked up at her, and seeing her stare at him made him smirk, though she quickly averted her eyes and looked up at his face. It was still covered in chocolate syrup and maple syrup and the look on his face seemed to say 'I caught you staring and I know you think I'm hot'.

"You are doing this because it's your fault this little food fight started and because you are a grown man who doesn't know how to wash his own clothes." She stated.

"But that's what the maids are for." He complained. "I've never had to do it, so I don't see why you are insisting on telling me now." He looked at the tag again. "Mac! I don't know what this means!" He complained. She sighed and walked over to him. She grabbed the shirt from his hands, standing in front of him.

"Dick, read the tag." Mac said monotonously.

"I know it says 90 cotton and 10 lycra, but that means nothing to me." He pouted, hoping she'd just tell him the answer. She looked at the tag and then turned it back to him, her finger pointing out a spot.

"What does this say?" She asked mocking.

"Machine washable…you know, you're really good at this Mackie. Maybe you should just do, like, all of it." Dick tried to weasel his way out, with no avail.

"No, you are going to do it. Where's your shirt?" She asked.

"Uh…" He thought for a moment.

"No need to hurt yourself." She teased.

"Ha, funny. I think it's in the kitchen." Dick stated, walking over to the small nook.

"Yep." He held it up and then jogged back over.

"It says…machine washable. And I found it all by myself." He said proudly. "So…now what. I throw it in…how much soap stuff?" Dick was about to put their shirts in the machine, but she dropped the towel and put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Well, now is a perfect time for me to teach you about darks and lights."

"Huh?" He had a confused face on.

"Well, see how my shirt is gray?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah…"

"And yours is white?"

"Yeah…"

"They'd go in the same cycle. They are what we call lights." She explained. "But this," She held up her red bra, "this would go in a separate cycle. Because it's a dark. See if we put these all together, you'd end up with a pink shirt."

"But I look good in pink." Dick said, a cocky grin on his face

"But you'd ruin your shirt. So, which cycle would these go in?" Mac asked, this time holding up a pair of black sweats.

"Dark?" Dick said, a little unsure.

"Uh huh, and this?" Mac questioned, holding up her panties.

_Huh._ _Never would have pegged Mac as a thong wearer._

"Dick…hello…you there?" she waved a hand in his face.

"Oh, wait…huh?" Dick came out of his thoughts and looked at Mac.

"Dark or light?" She said, holding out her panties.

"Uh…dark. 'Cause they're red." He observed. He swallowed and then looked at Mac.

"See, you're not that bad at this." She smiled at him, and then threw it with the rest of the darks.

_Dude, how the hell am I supposed to _not_ think of her that way when she's waving her underwear in front of my face? _Dick groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath. He noticed she was looking at him oddly. She had this look on her face, and she looked so cute. Her head was slightly tilted. He now got how Logan felt when ever Veronica did that. She just tilted her pretty little head and he was gone.

"Dick? Di-ick? Hello? Dick!" Mac yelled at him, and he came out his reverie. He looked her up and down once again. His eyes ended up staring back at hers. She noticed the lust that filled them, and a few seconds later he was walking towards her, never taking his gaze off her. "Dick, what are you doing?" She asked, laughing nervously. " Di—" His lips cut her off before she could even finish his name. It took Mac a few moments to respond, but she was quickly dropping the clothes in her hands and wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer to her.

"Hmm" Dick sighed when he pulled away moments later. He rested his forehead against her and placed his hands at her waist.

"You don't need any help with that." Mac said breathlessly, as he captured her lips once more.

* * *

"Mac!" Dick yelled from behind the door. He was having issues opening her apartment door, like he always did when he came to her place.

"Dick, what on earth do you want?" Mac yelled. She was sitting in the sofa, reading a book. She didn't really want to get up from her comfy position on the couch, so she decided it was time he learned to get into her apartment on his own.

"What I want is to see my hot girlfriend."

"Don't you have a key, Mister? If I recall, I gave you one about a month ago."

"That is true, but your apartment has a stupid door that always gets jammed."

"Not if you know _how_ to open it."

"But I'm always with you, so I've never had to know. And other times you were willing to get up and open it from the inside. So what gives, Mackie?"

"Feeling lazy, Dick. You should be familiar with that."

"Well, if you aren't going to get up, how the hell am I supposed to get in to see you?"

"Do you remember how I open it?"

"You put the key in, hit a bunch of random places, then turn it and open the door."

"Great. So, put the key in." Mac instructed.

"Okay…" Dick followed her direction.

"Hit the top left corner… Now the center… Under the doorknob… Top right… Kick the bottom right twice… Bottom left four times… Center again… Do a little ballerina twirl…" She trailed off, hoping he'd do it. And he almost did, but he caught himself in mid spin.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" He figured out.

"Only a little."

"How many times did I actually have to hit the door?"

"Like, five. Total. Just once in each corner. And in the middle of the door."

"It did seem like more than I remembered, now that I think about it." He recalled.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Stop patronizing your boyfriend." He demanded through the door, acting mad.

"Fine, take away my fun. So turn the key and you're in." He did as she was told, and moments later, she felt the opposite side of the couch sink in as Dick jumped over the back and onto the soft cushion, just barely missing her feet.

"So, yeah, that wasn't fun." He commented, grabbing the remote from the side table and turning on the television in front of him. "It would be so much easier if you moved in with me." He stated, nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Mac asked, looking up from her book.

"Think about it. You have a stupid door, no cable. I have a regular door _and_ cable. Plus half your stuff is already at my place, why not just move the rest of it?"

"You do realize what you just asked me, right?"

"Yeah, so? And plus, you spend so much time there, it kind of pointless that you have to pay rent for a place you're barely at. It'll practically be the same as is, except now I can seduce you whenever I want, seeing as you'll always be around." Dick smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Mac blushed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I guess." Mac said after a few minutes. "Sure, what the hell!" She said, more enthusiastically.

* * *

"Okay, Dick, just get it over with." Dick was pacing in the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. He was staring at the item he was holding in his hands. "Just breathe, kid, okay? You can do this. You can—"

"—Dick!" Mac cut off, yelling from the bedroom. Hearing her footsteps coming towards him, he panicked and threw the item in an open aspirin jar and shut it quickly, hoping Mac hadn't seen anything.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked when she got to the door, leaning against the frame.

"Yeah, just a second." Then an idea popped into his head. "Macalicious, would you be so kind as to open this aspirin for me?" Dick asked, trying to sound inconspicuous, yet failing miserably.

"Are you incapable?"

"No, I wouldn't think so."

"Is there a reason you'd like me to help you open this bottle of aspirin?"

"In a way… Yes."

"Which is?"

"Just humor me, okay Mac?"

"Okay…" Mac said, a little suspicious. She opened it, and saw him looking at her, so she poured out a few pills, but there was apparently more than pills in that particular bottle.

"Dick…" Mac trailed off, breathlessly. "This…this is a ring." She barely got out.

"Yup." He smiled.

"Dick, this is an engagement ring."

"Yes it is."

"Is there a question that you are thinking about asking me?" She asked, warily.

"Marry me." He blurted out.

"More of a statement than a question."

"Well, it shouldn't be a question. I love you, Cindy Mackensie. So much. You are an amazing person. For putting up with me, for helping me, for changing me. It's because of you that I am the person I am today. I'm not utterly stupid anymore. I'm a somewhat responsible young adult with a job and an apartment that doesn't get room service. You make me so happy. You intrigue me. You inspire me. You love me. You give me amazing sex all the time. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And so I'll say it again. Marry me." He professed, getting down on his right knee in the process.

"Dick."

"Yes?"

"This is really big." She observed.

"Only a little." He joked.

"And very permanent." She remained serious.

"I'll hope so." He continued to joke.

"My answer is yes." Mac concluded

"Is it now?" Dick asked.

"It is." She reassured.

"You want to marry me, too?" He wanted to make sure.

"I want to marry you, too." She reaffirmed.

"Sweet!" He yelled out, jumping up. He took the ring out of Mac's hand and slid it on to her left finger. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Wanna help me celebrate?" She whispered into his ear.

"I'm down with that." He shrugged, smiling as he kissed her soundly on the lips.

**The End. Wasn't that sweet? I thought it was. So, review time. If you hated it, loved it, liked it, or felt aything by it, please review. No bashing please. I don't care if you thought someone else should have been in it, or if you think MacDick is a bad couple. Costuctive critisism, however, is welcome and appreciated. **


End file.
